


Wait, you're a WHAT?

by WolfDemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Stiles can cook, Stiles is awesome, pack mum stiles, stiles knows a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDemon/pseuds/WolfDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack has been getting on lately, now that everything crazy has stopped.<br/>Peter's out of town on business for the weekend that the pack is training at Derek's.<br/>And Stiles?<br/>Well, Stiles is left out of the training as, according to the pack, his clumsiness gets in the way of their training and they don't want him hurt.</p><p>Well, since they don't want to train with him, he figures he'll just go train with someone else.</p><p>Of course, this leads to mayhem and the pack finding out what he actually is~! </p><p>Plus, when Peter comes back it turns out he already knew what Stiles was. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, you're a WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of the new fics I've had ideas for!
> 
> This chapter focusses pretty much on Stiles only, but from Chapter 2 onwards it will be probably be split between different characters.
> 
> Also, Chapter 2 will start with Derek and the pack!

 Stile sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his room, not  sure what he should do now. The pack was training, but Stiles wasn't invited as they believed it was too dangerous there for a 'clumsy human who had no fighting talent'.

By the pack, he meant Derek, Scott (who had finally pulled his head out of his ass a month before), Isaac, Erica and Boyd (who Derek had managed to save form Gerard's basement two months ago, after Stiles had gotten beaten up and found out where they were), Jackson (who was now a real boy! Well, real wolf), Allison (the now ex-hunter who had helped stop Gerard before asking to join the pack with Scott) and Lydia (who it turned out was a banshee, oh joy of joys).

Yes, they were all a pack now. And they were all having training sessions. All without Stiles  because they didn't want him to get in the way or get 'hurt'.

Well, he wasn't just going to sit around doing nothing.

Coming to a decision and bored out of his mind, Stiles decided to do something he hadn't done since Scott had been turned.

He went up into the attic.

After climbing up the steps, he proceeded to turn on the light, a soft smile flickering across his lips as he was greeted by a wall full of nothing but photos of his mum. He had put those photos up right after his mum had died when he was eight. This place used  to be his mums, and she would sit up here and paint or read along with Stiles. It had been their place.

After his mum had passed away, he had found all the photos of her that he could and started to stick them to the wall. John, after finding his son asleep up there a couple of months after Claudia's death, had then taken down all of the photos, framed them and several more, and put them back up for the young boy.

Stiles had been in tears after he found out, both extremely happy and sad about that wall.

His father had then told him that the attic was now his, since it was the one place he shared with his mum.

Looking around the room, his eyes fell on the desk where several books were piled. Next to that was a trunk.

It was the trunk he was after.

Padding across the carpeted floor, Stiles couldn't help  but smile at the thought of all the time he had spent in this very room with his mum, and then the following years where he had made this space his.  

When he turned eleven, three years after his mum had died, he had found the trunk. It had been full of information on spells and rituals that could be done, along with various potions and teas as well as curses.

He had, at his young age, believed it to be true very easily.

Especially when he had found a letter addressed to him from his mum inside of the trunk. His eyes glanced at the table, where the letter was neatly folded in its own little corner.

He would look at that later, maybe, since it always made him tear up a little.

Opening the trunk, Stiles couldn't help but grin. He ignore the books for now, instead pulling out a permanent marker, a small bag of mountain ash (since a little would go a long way for him, oh yes it would) and a leather cuff that had runes engraved into it.

Standing and closing the trunk, Stiles couldn't help the sadness and melancholy that welled up inside him.

His mum was dead, his dad spent all of his time working and was often working the late shift, his friends didn't want him around as he seemed to get in the way whenever they were training, and he was alone in his knowledge about what could do because none of his friends had ever thought to ask how it was he always seemed to know what was attacking people and how to stop it.

They had all assumed it was because he was good at research.

Well, they were half right.

Standing and walking down the stairs, the teen pulled up a number on his phone, having closed the attic behind him.

The line rang for a minute or two before someone answered.

"Stiles! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

A grin broke out across Stiles face as the deep, melodic voice came through the phone.

"Dorian! You have no idea how much I've  missed hearing your voice, man. I forgot how much it relaxes me."

A deep chuckle could be heard down the phone before Dorian spoke, "Stiles, I have missed you too. It's rather early for you to be calling me, though, isn't it?"

Stiles couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips as he slipped into his jeep. He quickly switched the call to a headset he had bought recently, starting the car as he spoke, "Yeah, well, my friends are on some training thing this weekend and are staying at Derek's place, you know, that guy I told you about? Well, I couldn't sleep last night since I had nothing to do and that's why I'm calling you at 6am on a Saturday!"

Dorian chuckled again, his voice sounding fond, "I'm guessing you want some company for the day then, young one?" Stiles hummed in agreement before Dorian's voice was heard again, "Very well, I will meet you at the usual café in one hour, and then we can go to Beacon Hills and you can decide  what we will do. Sound fun, little one?"

Stiles stifled an ecstatic laugh, excitement bubbling up at being able to spend time with Dorian again. Dorian was a friend he had made when he was twelve and had done one of his spells wrong. He was technically a demon, but he had been living on earth for many, many years and was fond of the creatures and people that inhabited it.

He was also an old friend of his mum's  and so had babysat for him several times when he was little, even after his mum had passed away he had continued to babysit him for a couple more years for his dad.

"Yeah, that would be great! I'll see you in a bit!"

Stiles hung up the phone, already driving towards the café in the next town over. It was a 45 minute drive there, and then another ten to the café, so he ended up getting there just as Dorian did.

Dorian didn't look to be a day over twenty, his blonde hair hanging down just past his shoulders and his eyes, a soft purple, glistening with amusement and joy. His clothes were stylish, as always, and Stiles couldn't help but run and hug the man before him, "Dorian! I haven't seen you in ages. I see you've de-aged yourself now."

Dorian's smile was soft, "Yes, I made myself look younger about a year ago. At least it will keep from raising suspicions about why I'm hanging out with you, young one, now that our ages aren't so far apart." He chuckled again, his melodic voice making Stiles relax, "And my name in this form is Leo. You can introduce me to your father as Dorian's nephew, if you like?"

Stiles  grinned up at the demon, "Okay, Leo. God, that's going to take a while to get used to." Shaking his head, Stiles stepped back, "Well, better than calling you by your true name, I Guess. After all, 'Asmodeus' doesn't exactly sound normal, now, does it? Oh, Demon King of Lust~"

Leo simply sighed, shaking his head fondly, "You know well, young one, that should you ever need me then simply call my true name. I was fond of your mother as I am fond of you," Leo ruffled Stiles hair, allowing his power to wash over the young teen and relax him, "Now, why don't we get drinks and head to Beacon Hills? The drinks will be my treat."

Stiles nodded happily, the permanent marker and mountain ash in his pocket along with the cuff reminding him that he wanted Leo to help him with some training.

They entered the coffee shop and ordered some drinks before heading back outside. Leo climbed into the  driver's side of Stiles jeep, leaving stiles the passenger side so the teen could enjoy his drink and snacks without needing to worry about driving.

The entire way back to Beacon Hills, Stiles babbled away about all of the things that had happened since Scott had been bitten, with Stiles  laughing as he told Leo about how bad Scott was at being a werewolf.

The drive passed quickly, with the demon and human passing into Beacon Hills without any trouble, "Ah, hey, take a left here. I want to go for a walk around the preserve, and well,"  he glanced at Leo, his eyes hopeful , "I was hoping that maybe you could help me do some training?  I haven't  practiced in a while, and no-one else actually  knows that I can, you know, do this stuff?"

Leo chuckled as he followed Stiles directions, with the two of  them parking the car in a side road on the way into the preserve. They both climbed out of the car, Stiles grinning as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Lead the way, young one. After all, you know this area better than I after all these years."

Stiles nodded, leading the way into the preserve an chattering away at the demon as he did so, catching Leo up on his life up until that point. Leo would laugh and add in a few comments every now and then, his eyes fond as he followed the young Shaman he had taken under his wing.

"Do  you know what your True Form is yet, young one?"

Stiles was startle by the question, the teen's cheeks going bright red as he almost tripped over a root. Leo caught him with a soft laugh, the duo stopping now that they had reached a clearing.

"I think so? It's one of the reasons I wanted to train with you today. I think I know what it is, but I don't want to try it out in case I'm wrong and I accidentally turn myself into frog or something."

Leo nodded, smiling, "Very well, then we shall do some hand to hand training before moving onto anything else, little one."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
